teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Baxter Stockman
Baxter Stockman, aka Stockman, Baxter Fly, or Stockman-Fly, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. He is an African American technological genius with an evil personality who formerly worked for T.C.R.I. in New York City, until he was fired from the place after being blamed for supposedly breaking a printer. Sometime afterwards, he started to serve The Foot Clan as a scientist for the clan, until he betrays Dogpound and Fishface and leaves The Foot. Later on, he was recruited back by Karai to The Foot, with the exception of him wearing a Mutagen Collar, just in case he betrayed or failed The Shredder once again. When he failed his master to create a mutant army for The Foot, he is mutated into a mutant housefly. He later on continues to serve The Shredder (after he temporarily left them to achieve vengeance), which lead to him still creating mutants, serums, and gadgets for The Foot Clan. He stops to serve The Foot after he was retro-mutated back into a human against his will by Michelangelo, thanks to the Retro-Mutagen from one of Donnie's Retro-Mutagen Light Bulbs. He has a rivalry with Donatello. Baxter Stockman debuts in I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman and Stockman-Fly debuts in The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman. Backstory As Baxter Stockman Baxter Stockman was born to an unknown couple, who raised him in New York City. As Baxter grew up in New York City, he was a victim of bullying by anyone around him, as everyone saw that he was an easy target. After suffering from so much bullying, he wanted to achieve his vengeance on everyone that picked on him. That's when he realized that he could use his genius intellect for evil. So once at school (in an unknown grade), he presented a volcano project that he made with real lava. Due to the lava of Baxter's volcano project, the whole school gym was burnt down. This lead to him eventually being expelled from the school he was attending. Years later when Stockman was much more older, he started to work at T.C.R.I. as an employee. That was until he was fired after an incident with a printer that he broke, which he claimed he was not responsible for. As Stockman-Fly After some time had passed that Baxter Stockman was no longer serving The Foot Clan, Karai sent Dogpound to hunt him down so that he could modify the new Foot Bots that The Kraang gifted The Foot. Once Dogpound had found Stockman in the ruins of T.C.R.I. (after the events of Showdown Part One), he took him away to Baxter Stockman's Laboratory that was located much more further away from the T.C.R.I. Building. While Baxter Stockman was in his laboratory, Dogpound and Fishface were forcing the defenseless genius to create a Retro-Mutagen for him. As he lied that he would be able to make the cure for the mutant duo, Bradford installed a Mutagen Collar around the scientist's neck. Due to Baxter Stockman's previous betrayal to The Foot Clan, Bradford used this device just in case he betrayed them once again. After Dogpound was mutated into a Super Mutant known as Rahzar and the Ninja Turtles had attacked the laboratory, leading to the three men loosing consciousness from an electrical charge, Karai entered the lab to recruit Stockman back to The Foot. At some point, after The Shredder came back from Tokyo, Japan and lost his new second-in-command, Tiger Claw (during the events of Wormquake! Part Two), he puts Stockman in charge of creating a mutant army for the clan. But since The Shredder was not satisfied by his failure on his task to do, he was confronted by Saki and Rahzar, who were disappointed. As the poor man was pleading for a second chance, the evil lord had have enough and finally activated the Mutagen Collar to mutate the man. As he panicked for his upcoming mutation, the collar explodes and the Mutagen spills all over his body. As the ooze starts to take its effect on him, he starts to mutate. But since a housefly had sat on his nose previously when he was panicking, Baxter Stockman transformed into a mutant housefly. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry As Baxter Stockman |Genius Intellect Aceduck zps4dadc3d9.jpg|Knowledge In Genetics Baxter Stockman-Pod.jpg|Stockman-Pod (Formerly) |Mutagen Baxter With MOUSERS Army.jpg|M.O.U.S.E.R.S Baxter Spraying Mousernip.jpg|Mousernip (Formerly) The Maze Of Doom.jpg|Maze of Doom (Formerly) Ball Of Doom Attacks Mikey.jpg|Balls of Doom (Formerly) Monster Of Doom Wave.jpg|Monster of Doom (Formerly) * Genius Intellect: Baxter Stockman is well known for having a genius-level intellect. As he relays too much on his intelligence, Stockman is able to do mostly everything. He proves that he has skills in hacking electronic devices, such as April's Phone. He knows a lot about machinery and he's about to invent gadgets with technology. This is seen when Stockman built the robotic legs of Fishface with parts of Kraang technology. His intellect is also the reason why The Shredder considered recruiting him in The Foot Clan. * Knowledge In Genetics: As it's been intended throughout the series, Stockman has some knowledge about genetics. He has been able to use this knowledge when he attempted to create mutants of his own for The Shredder. * Stockman-Pod (Formerly): Starting with a battle suit that Baxter invented to achieve vengeance on T.R.C.I. for firing him, the Stockman-Pod was enhanced thanks to the T-Pod that Donatello had invented. This mech suit that would upgrade by itself became deadly in the hands of Stockman. That's until the T-Pod was destroyed by the Ninja Turtles and the suit became useless for Stockman. * Mutagen: Further on during the series, Baxter becomes more interested in mutations and intends to use the Mutagen for some of his experiments. As seen in Mikey Gets Shellacne, Baxter was intending to create a mutant army for himself as he now possessed a Mutagen Tank inside his laboratory. * M.O.U.S.E.R.S: With his genius in engineering technological weapons, Stockman was able to create an army of drones known as the M.O.U.S.E.R.S (aka Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries). They are used for assaulting enemies, stealing, holograms, etc. After their introduction by Stockman, the M.O.U.S.E.R.S have been used by multiple people such as The Shredder, The Kraang, and Karai for their own purposes. * Mousernip (Formerly): Alongside with the creation of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S, Baxter had also created some type of spray that would attract his robots to any opponent it's sprayed on. As the use of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S progressed in the series, this gadget was no longer in use after Baxter and Dogpound were attacked by the drones against their wills. * Maze of Doom (Formerly): Around his free time, Baxter Stockman had built a maze in the underground of New York City that was connected to Baxter Stockman's Laboratory. This maze was used on the Ninja Turtles, Dogpound, and Fishface by Stockman, so that he could achieve his vengeance on them. The maze was technologically enhanced with traps and robots that would be used as obstacles for anyone inside the maze. * Balls of Doom (Formerly): With his Maze of Doom, Baxter Stockman also added in these flying drones to attack the Ninja Turtles, Dogpound, and Fishface. They projected some type of red laser blades, which made them deadly against any opponent. In a way, these drones are similar to the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. * Monster of Doom (Formerly): Built using the Stockman-Pod (in its Mark 3), Baxter Stockman was able to use this gigantic robot to fight off the Ninja Turtles, Dogpound, and Fishface inside the Maze of Doom. Even though it seemed to be indestructible, the robot was eventually destroyed. As Stockman-Fly Baxter Fly Holding April In The Air.jpg|Enhanced Strength Casey Jones Versus Baxter Fly.jpg|Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility Through The Eyes Of Stockman-Fly.png|Enhanced Eyesight |Enhanced Hearing Stockman-Fly Prepares Scumbug Mutation.png|Knowledge In Genetics Baxter Fly Flying After Helicopter.gif|Flight Baxter Fly Barfing On Choco-Log.jpg|Acid Vomit Fly look.png|Wall Climbing Baxter Fly About To Test The Mind Control Serum.jpg|Mind Control Serum Parasites 1.jpg|Parasites Stockman-Fly Inside His Old Laboratory.jpg|Mutagen Stockman-Fly With Super Mutagen.jpg|Super Mutagen Army Of MOUSERS.jpg|M.O.U.S.E.R.S * Enhanced Strength: Previously (before his mutation), Baxter Stockman was a very weak person. But after his mutation, his strength was further enhanced. This is seen when Stockman lifts up April O'Neil with his own hands while he was flying. He's also able to destroy the Foot Bots with his own bare hands. * Enhanced Endurance: Due to his mutation, Stockman-Fly is much more durable in combat. Even if he is easily defeated, he can recover in seconds and get back into combat. * Enhanced Agility: Since Baxter Stockman is now a mutant housefly, his agility has been further enhanced like a fly. He can react in seconds and prevent himself from getting hit by any projectile or opponent. He can also fly very fast. * Enhanced Intellect: As if having a genius-level intelligence was not enough, Stockman now has his intellect enhanced. Stockman-Fly now has much more knowledge and he can think much more faster than he used to as a human. * Enhanced Eyesight: Due to him being a mutant housefly, he no longer needs to use eyeglasses as his eyesight is much more clear. But since he is part fly, his eyes have thousands of individual receptors that allows him to see. It is also intended that Stockman can see in the dark with his compound eyes. * Enhanced Hearing: Alongside with the enhancement of his eyesight, Stockman's hearing was also enhanced as he can hear clearly from miles away. This ability is seen when Stockman-Fly was able to clearly hear the Ninja Turtles while he was in the air. * Knowledge In Genetics: Just like it was previously intended, Baxter Stockman has knowledge on genetics. But now as a mutant housefly with enhanced intellect, he now uses his knowledge in genetics to create mutants of his own. This is seen when he developed a Mindless Serpent Serum that would create mindless mutant serpents. He was also responsible for mutating Anton Zeck into a mutant warthog and Ivan Steranko into a mutant white rhinoceros, as well as creating Shredder Mutants with the DNA of both Oroku Saki and various crustaceans. * Flight: Since he is now a mutant housefly, Baxter gained a pair of wings that are sprouting on his back. With these wings, he can now easily fly without any problems. * Acid Vomit: As a mutant housefly, Baxter can produce some type of orange/ yellow vomit that is mostly used to dissolve solid food. But it can also be used during combat to attack opponents. It can also dissolve solid objects such as the floor or ropes. * Wall Crawling: With his housefly abilities, Stockman-Fly can crawl on solid surfaces such as walls and ceilings with ease. * Mind Control Serum: Once Karai was captured by The Shredder, The Foot Clan proceeded to develop a mind control serum that would force Karai to serve The Foot once more. With various chemical components and equipment needed to create the serum, Stockman-Fly was able to create the serum. * Parasites: Alongside with the creation of the Mind Control Serum, Stockman also created these monstrous worms. As former earthworms that were mutated by the serum, these creatures are used to control the hosts. * Mutagen: Even before his mutation, Stockman was becoming interested in utilizing the Mutagen for his own purposes. But after his mutation, Stockman-Fly has been using the Mutagen more frequently to create mutants for The Foot Clan and some for his own purposes. * Super Mutagen: After The Shredder was hurt in his last encounter with Splinter, Stockman started to develop his own variation of the Mutagen. With the Mutagen Drip being used to inject the ooze into Oroku Saki's body, The Shredder would later on mutate into Super Shredder. But since the Super Mutagen was unstable and Saki was experiencing some problems with his mutation, Stockman-Fly was starting to stabilize the ooze and his mutation was perfected. * M.O.U.S.E.R.S: Even after Baxter was mutated into a mutant housefly, Stockman-Fly still uses these drones as his army. Weaknesses As Baxter Stockman As Stockman-Fly Relationships Inventions * Stockman Pod * M.O.U.S.E.R.S * Mousernip * Mechanical Legs * Maze Of Doom * Balls Of Doom * Monster Of Doom * Stockman Industries * Ace Duck and at least 73 other mutants * Mindless Serpent Serum * Serpent Karai (Accidentally) * Super M.O.U.S.E.R.S (Accidentally) * Shredder Mutants ** Mini Shredder ** Claw Shredder ** Shiva Shredder * Bebop * Rocksteady * Mind Control Serum * Parasites * Mutagen Drip * Super Mutagen * Antrax * Scumbug * Super Shredder * Mechanical Hand (Tiger Claw) Episodes As Baxter Stockman Season 1 * I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman (Debut) * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * Baxter's Gambit Season 2 * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two (Silent Cameo) * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman Season 4 * Owari (Last Appearance) As Stockman-Fly Season 2 * Mikey Gets Shellacne (Foreshadowing) * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman (Debut) * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Vengeance is Mine Season 3 * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt (Silent Cameo) * The Pig and the Rhino (Silent Cameo) * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * The Noxious Avenger (Silent Cameo) * Clash of the Mutanimals * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Earth's Last Stand (Silent Cameo) * City at War (Silent Cameo) * Broken Foot * The Insecta Trifecta * The Super Shredder * Darkest Plight (Silent Cameo) * Tale of Tiger Claw (Mentioned) * Requiem * Owari (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * He has an afro hair style, which is similar to his voice actor's hair style, Phil LaMarr. * There were a lot of running gags throughout the series that revolved around Baxter Stockman. ** One of the most common running gags was the one in which he would get his name misspelled by various characters. This common screw up would annoy Stockman most of the times. ** Another running gag (which was only seen in I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman) was the one in which Stockman would be thrown into the dumpster by the Ninja Turtles after his defeats. ** A third running gag that would be seen was that when ever Michelangelo would tie his Nun-Chucks or Kusarigama on to Stockman-Fly, he would lift Mikey into the air as he flew. * Baxter Stockman's mutation into a housefly is a mutation that was first seen in the 1987 TMNT. The mutation itself is based off on the short story and film adaptations of The Fly. * An error that was done in the Baxter Stockman was included in Nick.com's "Mutation Station" gallery. The Mutation Station gallery was a gallery that featured the various mutations of the characters in Season 1. The problem here is that the Mutation Station described Stockman's upgraded armor, the Stockman-Pod, as a mutation. In reality, there was no Mutagen involved in this upgrade. This was the following description for Baxter's "mutation": "This neighborhood tinkerer was powerless until his robot suit paired up with Donnie's MP3 player and a drip of ooze!". Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Human Category:Mutant Category:Non-Mutant Category:Pre-Mutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Scientist Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Purple Dragons Allies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Inventor Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Adult Category:Criminal Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:African-American Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Non-Human Category:Intentional Mutations Category:Humanoids Category:Former Human Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Former Mutant Category:Victims of Retro-Mutagen Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Italian Mafia Enemies